


Into the Raging Wind

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukisusabu kaze no naka de (WAG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Raging Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stalkerbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stalkerbunny).



Goku sat eating a peach as Zakuro brushed himself off, fastidiously readjusting the straps and buckles on his clothing. Goku had watched with amazement as the magician conjured up mirage after mirage, easily fooling the youkai attackers with his glamoury (and Goku too!). It had been a good battle though, with Goku holding his own. Being with Zakuro was different than being with the ikkou, and though Goku wondered what they were doing, he admitted that it wasn't such a bad day. Sometimes it was good to have a break, he decided, offering a bite to his new found friend.


End file.
